megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoano GutsMan.EXE
Zoano GutsMan.EXE is an antagonist from Rockman.EXE Beast, and a Zoanoroid in Glaga’s army. Unlike his duller Earth counterpart, Zoano GutsMan is intelligent and well spoken, and does not say “Guts” during his sentences. He attacks the Ministry of Science with several Dream Viruses after Glaga orders him to capture Trill.EXE, much to GutsMan and Dekao Oyama’s surprise, not realizing he had fallen for a trap meant for Iris. The two GutsMan fight and exchange Guts Punches, but Zoano GutsMan is stronger than Earth GutsMan and pushes him back before confronting SearchMan.EXE, swiftly dodging his Scope Gun shots before sending a semi truck with a Copyroid in its back crashing into the front of the Ministry of Science in the real world and plugging into the Copyroid and Beasting Out. He uses his Shock Wave to blow away the nearby guards, and Laika and SearchMan cross fuse and confront GutsMan on the roof. The two exchange blows as Zoano GutsMan marvels at C.F. SearchMan’s ability to fly, and C.F. SearchMan uses his Satellite Ray, though Zoano GutsMan plugs out of the Copyroid before it hits and retreats back into the cyber world, where Blues.EXE, TomahawkMan.EXE, and Earth GutsMan were waiting for him. Before they can attack, Zoano DarkMan.EXE interrupts and points out to Zoano GutsMan that Rockman.EXE is not present, and he must be hiding somewhere else with Trill. Iris, who had escaped the trap that was set for her, phases into the area, and Zoano GutsMan punches the three Earth Navis to stop them from getting to her. Iris escapes, and he and DarkMan take their leave. The two Zoanoroids arrive later in the night with an army of Dream Viruses, having discovered Trill’s true hiding place by following Iris via a Dark Beam DarkMan Shot on her back to track her, and Zoano GutsMan orders the Dream Viruses to attack the firewall that protected Trill. Zoano SnakeMan.EXE of Falzer appears with an army of RoiHawks, having followed DarkMan and GutsMan, and begins to assault the dome as well. The Dream Viruses manage to break through the firewall, and Zoano GutsMan orders them to advance and take Trill, though Blues and Roll.EXE begin fighting them off. When Dr. Hikari makes the false announcement that the Falzer forces have captured Trill, GutsMan advances his troops and confronts SnakeMan, who in turn is under the impression that GutsMan has Trill. The two exchange blows as Dr. Hikari cuts off all links leading to Block 15, where the two Zoanoroids are, which causes all the data in the block to go into stasis, freezing them and their viruses in place. Zoano DarkMan, despite seemingly being deleted earlier, returns in a Copyroid and re-establishes connection to Block 15, freeing Zoano GutsMan and SnakeMan, and GutsMan plugs into the second Copyroid that was in the pod DarkMan came in. He confronts the group demanding Trill, but Makoto Aoki and Meijin arrive and use Makoto’s Hyper-Magnetron, a weapon that takes advantage of a fault in the Copyroids, and deletes Zoano GutsMan. Trivia * Like Zoano NumberMan.EXE, Zoano GutsMan has a different color scheme from his Earth counterpart, though unlike NumberMan, who is merely different shades of NumberMan's colors, Zoano GutsMan is completely different colors than the normal one, only sharing the colors of GutsMan's waist/thighs and arms. Category:Antagonists Category:Zoanoroid Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Beyondard inhabitants Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages